Metamaterials are artificially-engineered composites that inherit their electrical properties from the geometry and arrangement of their constituting unit cells. Metamaterials can be realized in many different ways depending on the operation frequency. Metamaterials designed according to transformation optics rules exhibit iso-impedance; in other words metamaterials have substantially the same intrinsic impedance as a background medium, and therefore introduce substantially no spurious reflections.